secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane Fuller
Zane Fuller is a recurring character and a recurring major antagonist who makes his first appearance in the episode Double Trouble. Zane Fuller is portrayed by. Biography Physical Appearance As of "Trust No One", he can be seen in his jail cell wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and brown shoes. However during the events of the episode "Secret Team on the Run", Zane is shown wearing a black jacket with matching pants while wearing a black ski mask while attempting to invade the Jones Family's residence again but this time with enemy agents alongside him and later on in the episode Zane is seen wearing the same outfit while he was keeping in touch with his mysterious Dark Side agent. In the end of the episode, "Welcome to the Jungle", Zane was disguised as a pilot when he attempted to liberate the Jones Family. Finally, throughout the events of the episode "Out of the Water and Into the Fire", Zane was shown wearing casual clothing until he was rearrested by the Jones Family, and by extension, The Federal Organization as a whole leaving him to most likely wear the same orange prison jumpsuit from the episode "Trust No One". Personality Zane is intelligent and sinister but reveals his soft spot for his daughter Sam Clarks and his true friends even going as far as to interfere with Samuel's love life with his past enemy. While Zane Fuller was the new head and leader of The Dark Side after the arrest and capture of Milton McPhail at the very end of the episode Family Feud Part 2, Zane Fuller showed a very terrifying and a very dark side of him compared to his very first appearance in the series, in the episodes, Double Trouble and Endgame, as this new side of his personality shows the personality of a very dark, shady and secretive mastermind as well as signs of his pure insanity since the very beginning of his grudge and hate-filled vendetta. He is evil and very intelligent, but appears to have a soft spot for his daughter. However, Zane is also shown to be a very vengeful man as revealed when Zane was at one point in love with Robin, but felt hurt, angry, and betrayed when she chose Christine over him in the end resulting in an evil side being created out of pure hatred, spite, and jealousy while he had even attempted to bring down The Government because of reasons left unknown which he had failed to do so resulting in his first arrest by The Federal Organization. Zane has shown a very sneaky side to him first revealed in the episode "Trust No One" when he had asked Christopher for a favor in exchange for information about a mole in The Federal Organization but had secretly bugged Christopher's room and used his slight paranoia to his advantage in order to escape from jail at the end once he had let the code slip in his time of thinking. Zane was also shown to be very happy when he had been appointed the position of the new head of The Dark Side after finding out from their base that the previous head of The Dark Side, Milton McPhail was captured and immediately planned on a way to eliminate the Jones Family with an evil smile on his face. Zane became furious when he had first realized that the Jones Family weren't at their home when he had attempted to invade it with his agents. He later on devised a plan to eliminate them by sending the deadly hired assassin known as Sheena after them and was very disappointed when he tried to call her only for her to not answer the phone due to paralysis from a deadly insect on the beach resulting in the declaration that "if he wanted something done right then he'd have to do it himself", leading to the first personal attempt at their lives by shooting the controls to the helicopter and abandoning it while laughing evilly. Zane was finally defeated as he had asked Christopher to eliminate him, he had refused to do so leading the head to taunt him but once he had said that he'd rather have him rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life, he stated that he found that idea "pathetic" he had also stated himself that taking Zane out of the world would just be "doing him a favor". Quotes Relationships Skills Trivia Appearances Season 1 * My Brother's Girlfriend * Double Trouble * Endgame Season 2 * Trust No One * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run * Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach * Out of the Water and Into the Fire * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather (Indirectly Mentioned) * Deleted! (Indirectly Mentioned) * Operation: Raincoat * The Domino Effect * Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! * Domino 3: Identities Revealed * Domino 4: The Mask * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Night of a Windy Kind * Fight The Future ~ Part 1 * Fight The Future ~ Part 2 * Fight The Future ~ Part 3 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Team Leaders Category:Dark Side Agents Category:Agents